


Joyride

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marquis is acting up. Danny decides Steve really needs a hug. Or, you know, other stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joyride

Danny pulls up to Steve's house and is treated to the sight of Steve with his Mercury Marquis in the driveway. The driver's side door is open and Steve has one hand on the frame, the other on the steering wheel and jesus, Steve is _pushing_ the Marquis, yet again. Pushing it up the driveway and presumably into the garage.

It's all Danny can do to keep from bursting out with laughter. He swears that car is the biggest diva on the island. 

He parks on the street and gets out of his car. When Steve catches sight of him, he straightens up, waving Danny over. He's in ragged blue shorts and white tank top streaked with grease, bare arms shining with sweat as he rubs the back of his neck. "Good. You're here." He bites off the words, terse and sharp.

"You know, they have engines that do that now," Danny says, leaning in and gesturing toward the car. "To move cars. See, the pistons make the wheels turn, and if it's working properly, the car can go all by itself. No pushing necessary."

Steve stares for a moment, jaw clenched. "Are you finished, Danny?"

Danny makes a show of thinking it over. "Yes. For the moment." 

"Good. Now could you please give me a hand?" Steve asks. "If it's not too much trouble?"

"Of course. I live to push this car around. It's the highlight of my life." Danny dutifully heads to the back of the car. "My handprints are permanently etched into the bumper--"

"Danny," Steve snaps. 

Danny relents, holding his hands up. "Okay. Okay. Pushing now." 

It's not an easy task. The car is a monster, big and heavy and the garage is on a incline but with a bit of effort (and a lot of pushing on Danny's part) they manage to roll it into the garage. Without hitting any of the walls.

"Wait, wait," Steve says, moving to the front of the car and looking it over with a critical eye. "It's at an angle. Come here, let's push it back out so we can straighten it."

Danny stands up straight, rubbing his left shoulder, which is beginning to ache from exertion. "Are you kidding me? Please tell me you are kidding me."

Judging by the expression on Steve's face, he's not kidding at all. "Come on, Danny. We can't leave it like this."

"Yes, yes, we can. I know for a fact that we can." 

Steve bends down, hands on the hood of the car. "Would you please just push?" 

Danny holds up a finger. "I have a better idea. Why don't we lift the garage and and angle it a little to the left." Danny motions with his hands, lifting an imaginary garage and shifting it to one side. "It'll be easier." 

"Danny--"

"I am _not_ pushing this damn car again, Steven." 

Steve crosses his arms over his chest and scowls, sweaty and grimy and intense. It's a good look on him. Makes Danny want to lick his neck, nibble on his shoulder. Or slide his hand down the front of Steve's loose, baggy shorts. 

He'd be more than happy to distract Steve, keep him from frowning over his dead, crooked car. 

"Come on, babe, just tell me what happened," Danny says. 

Steve shakes his head and reaches down to unlatch the hood. "Try and start it up." 

Danny slides into the drivers seat and turns the key. A low rumble, then nothing. He pumps the gas pedal and tries again. This time there's no response at all from the engine, only the click of the ignition. 

Steve slams the hood shut with a thud. "I don't understand it. It was fine. All I did was change the spark plugs. It was running a little rough." He's frowning so hard that Danny's afraid the lines are going to be permanently etched into his brow. 

That is not the face Danny wants to see. 

As Danny gets out of the car, Steve pulls his shirt off over his head and wipes the sweat his forehead. It's a damn pretty sight--Steve bare chested, his shorts riding low on his hips, exposing all that sleek skin. 

"Listen, Steve," Danny approaches, using his most soothing tone of voice.

"This damn car, every time I think I get it running, something else goes wrong." Steve stares down at the hood, as if somehow it's going to tell him exactly what is wrong.

"I know, I know." 

"I worked on the damn thing all morning, so we could go out for a ride this afternoon, but now--" Steve balls his shirt up and throws it across the floor. 

Danny's close Steve now, and he does indeed smell like he's been working on the car all morning. He smells like sweat and motor oil and grease and it shouldn't be such a turn on, but it is. 

"Know what you need? A hug. Come on." Danny spreads his arms wide and he can't help eyeing Steve's chest. 

"How is that going to help?" Steve asks, ignoring Danny's generous offer. "I need my car to run. That's what I need, Danny." 

"Yes, but a hug will make you feel better. True fact." Danny wiggles his fingers encouragingly.

Steve turns to Danny, eyebrows raised, expression dubious. "I think it will take a lot more than a hug." 

"You think?" Danny asks, as innocent as can be. 

"Okay. What kind of hug are we talking about here?" Steve asks. "Because I am seriously pissed off." 

"Any kind of hug you want." Danny wiggles his fingers again. "Honest to god. Anything you want."

Steve nods, thoughtful. He strokes his chin as he gazes at Danny, and a long moment passes. The speculative look in his eyes makes Danny's heart beat faster and finally Danny grins, no longer able to hold back. "Get over here," he says, reaching for Steve and wrapping his arms around Steve's warm, lean body. 

Steve huffs a laugh into Danny's hair as he hugs Danny but he's a little stiff so Danny slides a hand down Steve's sweaty back, working it beneath the waistband of his shorts and flattening his palm over the swell of Steve's ass. 

"Feeling better yet?" Danny reaches up and kisses the edge of Steve's jaw. "I know I am." 

Steve snorts into Danny's hair, laughing softly. "My car still isn't running."

"No, you are right, it is not." Danny nuzzles Steve's neck. "But how am I supposed to care about that when you're scantily clad and sweaty and dirty and looking a little rough around the edges, huh?"

"A little rough?" Steve leans down to whisper in Danny's ear. "You like me looking rough?" 

Danny shivers as Steve's lips graze his skin. "Uh. I do. Yes." He runs his tongue over Steve's collarbone, then nips gently at the base of Steve's neck. 

Steve pulls back a little, and then finds Danny's mouth and kisses him. A harsh, eager kiss, all tongue and teeth and Steve still has a tight grip on Danny and Danny loves it, especially when Steve pushes at him, forcing him to walk backward until his butt hits the hood of the car while kissing him, rough and dirty and desperate. 

With a hand to Danny's hip, Steve lifts him up onto the car. Danny eagerly spreads his legs and pulls Steve in until his crotch is nestled against Danny's. "What?" Danny asks, as Steve grins a sly, smirky grin. "What can I say, I have no shame." 

"Uh huh." Steve kisses him. "I like that about you." He pushes hips against Danny's. 

Danny whimpers and clutches Steve's ass, trying to bring him in closer. Steve fists his hands in Danny's shirt, mouthing Danny's neck as he grinds against Danny's hips. It's all kinds of crazy and good and dirty, especially when Steve shoves Danny flat on his back against the hood of the car, pushes his shirt up and sucks hard on a nipple. 

"Oh god," Danny gasps, wrapping his legs around Steve's waist. "Yes. Yes." 

"You said, anything I want," Steve says in a rough voice. "Anything." 

"Yes. Please, yes." Danny seems to be running out of words, but he can't help himself, he's hard and hot and needy and Steve is still pressed up against his cock, hips gently rocking, his mouth busy with Danny's chest. It takes Danny's breath away, to be laid out on the hood of the car in the cool dark garage smelling of grease and dirt, makes him feel raw and desperate in the best way possible. He arches up into Steve's touch, runs his hands over Steve's back, up onto his shoulders, glorying in the feel of Steve's slick, naked skin. 

"Come here." Steve pulls back and tugs Danny up. 

"Uh, okay." Danny sits up and kisses Steve, because Steve's mouth is right there in front of him, and every bit of his body is tingling in anticipation. 

"Come on, like this." 

Danny's a bit dazed and not sure what Steve is up to but judging from the hungry look in Steve's eyes, he's willing to go along with whatever Steve asks of him. He lets Steve pull him off the car, his feet hitting the ground with a thud. "What are we--oh."

Steve turns Danny around so that he's facing the car, bending Danny over and okay, yes, Danny is good with that, he's very good with it. It gets even better when Steve unfastens Danny's pants, shoving both underwear and pants down past Danny's hips and wrapping his hand around Danny's cock.

A sudden rush of pleasure and Danny moans, pushing into Steve's hand. He wants Steve to fuck him, hard and fast and messy but they don't have any stuff here in the garage and neither of them are capable to stopping to get some--Danny would chase Steve down if he dared stop now--but this is amazing, Steve's big rough hand on his cock and oh oh oh, Steve's cock sliding down between the cheeks of his ass, rubbing against his opening--oh _fuck_ , so good.

"This okay?" Steve is hunched over Danny, breathing into his ear. "Is this good?" He wraps an arm around Danny's chest, reaching under his shirt to tug at a nipple as he strokes Danny's cock with his other hand.

It's beyond good. Danny moans and tries to climb up further on the car, palms sliding along the slick surface as he pushes his ass back against Steve, trying to position himself better. He gets one foot up on the bumper and oh god, now the entire length of Steve's hard, hot cock can rub against him, the smooth head pushing slick and wet between his legs, it's perfect, utterly perfect and maybe Danny doesn't hate this car so much after all.

"Was that a yes?" Steve gasps.

Danny ducks his head, bumps his forehead against the hood of the car as he laughs a little. He's losing his friggin' mind here and yeah, okay, he loves this damn car. And Steve. So damn much. "Yes," he manages. "That was an oh please, yes, yes, _yes_." 

"Good. Good. Because this, you-- _god_ Danny." Steve pants against the back of Danny's neck and Danny shudders. He loves the feel of Steve spread out over him, hot chest pressed against his back, engulfing him. Clinging to him. 

Steve presses open-mouth kisses against Danny's neck as he works Danny's cock with a firm, steady hand--a firm, steady, dirty greasy dirty hand and that makes it even better and fuck, Danny's got a thing now, he never expected have this particular kind of thing but Steve has a way of doing that to him. It's so good, Steve's cock pushing against his ass while Steve strokes him, pulling the pleasure up from deep inside. Danny can't stop moaning, can't stop making all sorts of pathetic noises as Steve whispers in his ear, encouraging him, voice ragged and rough. It doesn't take long for it all to come rushing to a head and with a long surge of pleasure Danny comes, pushing hard into Steve's fist as he trembles and shakes and it's fucking _fantastic_.

As he's coming down from his high he can feel Steve pull back, letting go of him. Danny is confused until he hears the hitch in Steve's breath, feels the brush of Steve's knuckles against the small of his back. Steve's jerking himself off, his hand slick with come. Danny's come. 

"That's it, babe," Danny murmurs to himself. He wants to turn around and watch, but Steve's still got an arm around him, holding him in place, and Steve's thighs are still pressed up against the back of his thighs. Danny figures it out at just as Steve comes--all over his ass, splashing onto his cheeks and trickling down in between. 

"Nice," Danny gasps, laughing a little because damn, it's pretty damn hot.

Finally, Steve slumps against Danny's back with a deep, content sigh. He's a heavy weight, pressing Danny against the hood of the car, the metal cold against Danny's exposed, overheated skin. Come drips down Danny's thigh and his foot is starting to slide off the bumper and Steve's chin digs into his shoulder. 

Danny grunts, trying to shift his weight. Or Steve's weight. Something has to give. "You good there, babe?"

"Uh huh." Steve presses a sloppy kiss to the side of Danny's jaw. 

"I'm glad, truly I am, and as much as I hate to interrupt your post-coital stupor--"

Steve laughs, low and easy. It's a beautiful sound. "Okay, okay." He rolls off of Danny. 

Danny peels himself off the hood, sliding down until his feet hit the ground. Steve is leaning against the car, tucked into the curve of the grill. He looks beautiful, all naked, lean muscle and inked skin, arms still streaked with grease as he leans back on his hands, ass perched on the edge of the hood. His eyes are half-closed, expression more goofy than blissful. 

"Come here, you," Danny says, reaching up to kiss Steve. "You look--you look like some kind of fantastically porny car advertisement, you know that?" 

Steve chuckles against Danny's cheek. "Sell a lot of cars, you think?" 

"They'd fly off the lot." 

Steve kisses Danny, slings an arm around his shoulders and pulls him close. "You were right. I needed that hug."

"Of course I was right." Danny rubs a hand over Steve's chest. "Pretty damn good hug, huh?"

Steve laughs, pressing a kiss to Danny's forehead before nuzzling at his temple. 

He's so damn cute and fuzzy after sex. 

"Listen," Danny says, pulling back to look Steve in the eye. "This is what we're going to do. We're going to call Tony's Auto Service, and have them come and tow this baby away, take it to the shop and fix her right up. And while they're doing that, we're going to take a nice long shower together."

"Really?" Steve pulls Danny back in and kisses his ear. 

"Uh huh." Danny ducks his head down and eyes the dark smudge of grease low on his belly. "Because I'm pretty sure there's engine grease on my cock right now. And no, that's not funny. Okay, maybe it is." 

Because Danny can never resist Steve snickering softly against his skin. 

"And then maybe a nap. And tomorrow, when the car is fixed, we'll take a nice long ride together. Where ever you want to go."

"Yeah?" Steve asks, with a smile so sweet and pleased that it makes Danny's chest ache. 

"Yeah." Danny taps a finger on Steve's chest. "Maybe we'll even make out in the back seat." 

"Ooooh," Steve says, eyes widening. 

"But first--clothes, you goofball." Danny's pants and briefs are still tangled around his ankles, but he has no idea where Steve's shorts are. And part of him thinks that in Steve's goofy, dazed state of mind, he would actually stand around naked, waiting for the tow truck to arrive. As Danny looks around, he catches sight of the mess smeared all over the hood of the Marquis. "And you might want to clean that off the car. Just sayin'. Looks like someone went all caveman on it." 

Steve gasps in mock dismay, then grabs a rag from the workbench. "Looks like someone enjoyed getting all cavemanned on." 

He grins at Danny and Danny shrugs, because yeah, he enjoyed the hell out of it. And Steve, with the happy smug face, damn well knows it. 

Which is exactly the kind of face Danny wanted to see. 

"Come on, put on your shorts, naked man," Danny says, "we have a tow truck to call." 

But Steve just grabs him and kisses him, sweet and slow and affectionate and okay. The call can wait. The car isn't going anywhere and neither are they.


End file.
